Still broken
by AngelusLapsis
Summary: Lo tenía y de un momento a otro todo se derrumbó a su al rededor ...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**. **

**.**

**No está veteada, perdón por la cacografía.**

.

.

.

–No mami, sácame de aquí –le decía entre sollozos una joven de cabellos castaños a su madre, mientras la abrazaba en la incómoda camilla del hospital.

–Tranquila bebé –Le contestaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Renée Swan, había llevado a su hija Isabella a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Bella había tenido una crisis de ansiedad, y esta vez se había desmayado. Renée intentó que respirara con una bolsa de papel, como lo hacía en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no fue suficiente.

Fueron atendidas inmediatamente al llegar al hospital. Cuando lograron tranquilizar a Bella, le hicieron preguntas de rutina. Pero mientras la interrogaban se dio cuenta que su periodo se había atrasado casi un mes. Le hicieron una prueba de embarazo, y dio positivo.

Antes de dejar pasar a Renée, Bella tuvo un sangrado que la alertó mucho, los médicos le ordenaron reposo, la mantendrían un par de horas más en observación por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al desmayarse.

Dejaron pasar a su madre a que le hiciese compañía.

En cuanto la vio no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar –Lo siento tanto –Fue lo primero que le dijo a Renée cuando se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla.

–¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Pero Bella no paraba de llorar, entre hipidos logró decirle a su madre que estaba embarazada, y Renée se limitó a abrazarla.

–¿Quieres hablar de eso?

–No mami, sácame de aquí.

Al final del día, fue dada de alta. Le dieron las indicaciones de reposo absoluto por una semana. Después tendría que ir a revisión.

Bella se mantuvo callada todo el camino a casa, y al llegar fue directo a su habitación.

Renée no la presionó para que hablara, conocía lo suficiente a su hija y sabía que si la presionaba sería peor.

Tal y como hacía cuando era niña la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

Pero antes de irse le dijo –Sabes que tenemos que hablar de esto, cierto –Bella asintió y cuando Renée se retiraba, Bella habló.

–Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor. –Y se acomodó en un lado de la cama dejándole espacio a su madre.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó abrazada por Renée quien acariciaba su cabello.

–Buenos días

Bella se abrazó más a su mamá –Lo siento mucho mamá.

–Tranquila bebé, ya hablaremos del tema después.

–No, quiero hablar ahora.

Renée beso su frente –Está bien.

Bella suspiró y comenzó –El bebé es de Anthony –Bella esperó que su madre dijese algo, pero no lo hizo así que continuó –Nosotros mantenemos una relación desde hace casi seis años, cuando cumplí los diecinueve nos casamos a escondidas, sabíamos que tanto tú como sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, por eso lo habíamos mantenido en secreto, en diciembre sería nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas. –Renée se mantuvo tranquila, molesta claro está, su hija se había casado, con un hombre que a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida no le parecía el indicado para su niña, y no era por la diferencia de edad, era algo que como madre simplemente sabía –Él tiene un departamento en Seattle, en él vivimos durante sus vacaciones. Yo creía que estábamos bien, algo distanciados, cuando se fue a trabajar a Nueva York hace dos años, pero hacíamos lo posible por vernos seguido. Lo empecé a notar algo raro cuando empezó a trabajar en Seattle hace cuatro meses, pero él me aseguraba que todo estaba bien, él venía a visitar a sus padres dos veces por mes, no le encontré nada raro a esa situación. Cuando llegó a Seattle discutimos la posibilidad de mudarme con él, pero decidimos que esperaríamos a que me graduara para hacerlo, solo pasaba algunos fines de semana ahí. Él se suponía estaría en Seattle durante mis vacaciones, nos veríamos cuando viniera a visitar a sus padres, pero ayer por la mañana, fui a visitar a Elizabeth, me había invitado a almorzar. Sue fue quien me recibió, pero me dijo que no estaba, así que decidí esperarla. Pasó como media hora y decidí ir a buscar una bufanda que había olvidado la última vez que lo vi en su habitación, pero cuando entré… –Bella comenzó a sollozar pero siguió –Estaba en la cama con Angela –Después de decir eso ya no pudo hablar más.

Renée estaba demasiado molesta, así que solos e dedicó consolar a su pequeña. Angela era su sobrina, era hija de una prima de Charlie, padre de Bella, y ellas eran muy buenas amigas, eran casi como hermanas, simplemente no podía concebir que ella le hubiese hecho algo así a su pequeña.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila Renée comenzó con sus preguntas –Te mentiría si te dijese no estoy molesta, porque lo estoy y mucho, ¿cuándo planeabas decirme de tu boda?

–Íbamos a decírselos en Acción de Gracias, cuando ya faltara poco para recibir mi título.

–¿Y ahora cuáles son tus planes?

–Quiero el divorcio, voy a tener al bebé pero es solo mío.

–Es tu decisión, sabes que te apoyaré y no te dejaré sola, según el Dr. Gernady el bebé nacerá en marzo, tienes el tiempo suficiente para graduarte. Pero quiero saber si le vas a decir a Anthony de la existencia de él o ella.

–No mamá, no merece saber de mi bebé, y de la escuela pediré que me cambien de edificio, y que no le proporcionen datos a nadie más que a ti o a Emmett.

Renée no estaba muy de acuerdo acerca de ocultarle lo del bebé a Anthony, él había contribuido a su existencia, pero el final la decisión no era de nadie más que de Bella. Luego de su plática le preparo el desayuno a Bella. Cuando estaba terminado alguien llamó a la puerta y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver quién era.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Anthony?

–Buenos días señora Swan, estoy buscando a Bella ayer se olvido de algo en mi casa y mi madre me pidió que se lo entregase.

Renée frunció el ceño –Bella no se encuentra en este momento, puedes dejarme lo que olvido.

–Preferiría entregárselo personalmente, regreso más tarde.

Anthony se dio la vuelta para retirarse y Renée habló –Por cierto, no ya eres bienvenido en esta casa Anthony. Y te pediré que te mantengas alejado de Bella –Y antes que pudiese decir algo, cerró la puerta.

Esa semana Anthony permaneció en Forks tratando de hablar con Bella, pero ella no lo recibía en su casa ni contestaba sus llamadas, también había estado llamando al teléfono fijo, pero había desistido cuando Renée le contestó y lo amenazó _Si vuelves a llamar a mi casa, iré a la policía y te acusaré de acoso, tengo los registros y los mensajes que has dejado. Deja a Bella en paz. _

Al termino de la semana, Bella fue a revisión médica y le dijeron que todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Por primera vez pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebé de ocho semanas y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

Al día siguiente regresaría a Seattle y sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de encontrarse con Anthony.

Emmett su hermano mayor y abogado, era quien llevaría el caso de divorcio. Cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido quiso matar a Anthony, pero lograron detenerlo. _Tú no vas a regresar a tu dormitorio, yo me encargaré de pagar un departamento hasta que termines la carrera y consigas un trabajo._

No le dio opción a nada más.

Emmett había conseguido un departamento de dos habitaciones no muy lejos del campus, lo rentó amueblado, así que lo único que hicieron fue trasladar ropa y demás cosas de Bella.

Una semana antes deiniciar clases Bella estaba instalada en su nuevo departamento, y la demanda de divorcio estaba en proceso.

A media semana Bella se despertó por u fuerte dolor en el vientre y cuando retiró las cobijas se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, y mucho.

Intentado mantener la calma se vistió y se dirigió al hospital. Cuando la recibieron perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó horas más tarde en una cama, en una habitación blanca y con algo molesto en su mano izquierda. Cuando logro ver bien su mano, vio que tenía una intravenosa. Entonces recordó que ella había llegado por sus medios al hospital porque estaba sangrando.

Tratando de averiguar qué había pasado después de su llegada al hospital se sentó en la cama y una voz muy conocida la tomó por sorpresa –No te bajes de la cama tienes que descansar.

Bella frunció el ceño, con qué derecho le decía eso –¿Qué haces aquí Anthony?

Anthony se acercó a la silla al lado de la cama de Bella –Me llamaron cuando te ingresaron, al parecer sigo siendo tu contacto en caso de emergencias.

–Supongo que ya llamaste a mi mamá. –Anthony asintió –Te agradezco que hayas venido pero no es necesario que te quedes.

–No me voy a ir, tú y yo todavía tenemos cosas que aclarar.

Sonrió irónicamente –¿Cosas que aclarar? Por favor no me hagas reír, tú fuiste quien traicionó nuestros votos matrimoniales, ¿Dónde quedaron todas las promesas? Tú me mentiste, te enredaste con mi prima, a quien yo consideraba mi hermana. –No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo –Supongo que ya sabes lo del embarazo ¿no es cierto?

El rostro de Anthony se desarmó cuando Bella mencionó al bebé –Sí, los doctores me dijeron que estabas embarazada.

Bella no pudo pasar por alto la palabra _estabas _y comenzó a llorar –Lo perdí verdad.

–Sí –Dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos.

Bella no le permitió tomarla –Vete, no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida. ¡LÁRGATE!

Los gritos de Bella alertaron al personal e inmediatamente le pidieron a Anthony que se retirara de la habitación, le dijeron que podía estar en la sala de espera, mientras a Bella le administraban un tranquilizante.

Cuando volvió a despertar, no estaba sola pero ahora era su madre quien la acompañaba. A Renée los médicos la habían puesto al tanto del aborto y de la reacción de Bella.

Renée la estrechó entre sus brazos y la dejó desahogarse.

No habló con su madre. Solo respondía con monosílabos las preguntas de los médicos.

Emmett también llegó a verla y lo único que salió de sus labios fue _¿Tardará mucho el trámite divorcio? Emm por favor no quiero que se me dé una pensión o la mitad de todo, lo único que deseo es no estar unida por más tiempo a él. _

Esa tarde la dieron de alta del hospital.

El resto de esa semana y la siguiente Renée se quedó con Bella.

Bella actuaba normal, inclusive asistió a algunas clases a la facultad. Su madre sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, que solo estaba actuando. Así que arregló una cita con la doctora con quien estuvo yendo a terapia cuando Charlie, su padre, falleció.

Con la terapia, Renée regresó a Forks más tranquila, sabía lo bien que trabajaba la Dra. Pace.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, y cada día era una lucha para Bella, entre dejarse consumir por el dolor y seguir con su vida. La terapia le estaba ayudando bastante a sobrellevar todo. Pero no por eso podía evitar sentirse rota por dentro.

La graduación llegó los primeros días de diciembre, Bella se graduó con honores, y con una oferta de trabajo que rechazó.

Había decidido tomarse un tiempo, antes de entrar a trabajar, necesitaba sanar. La Dra. Pace la apoyó y su madre también. Para Navidad su hermano y su cuñada las visitaron.

Emmett era siete años mayor que Bella, y cuando tenía veintiocho años se casó con su novia de la universidad, Rosalie.

Ambos estaban platicando una tarde que Bella había salido. Ninguno la había oído entrar.

–Estamos muy felices con la noticia mamá, pero temo la reacción de Bella.

–Lo sé hijo, creo que deberíamos hablar con la Dra. Pace primero, ella nos puede ayudar a encontrar una manera de decirle.

–Sí creo que es la mejor opción.

–Ahora ven acá, futuro papá, deja que tu madre te felicite apropiadamente.

Bella sin querer escuchó la conversación, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Lloraba de tristeza por su bebé no nato, de frustración al impedir que su hermano y su cuñada disfrutaran de su alegría. Y de enojo por haber confiado en Anthony.

El resto del día evitó a su familia. Se la pasó encerrada en su cuarto y cuando iban a verla fingía dormir.

La mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar. Decidida a felicitar a su hermano y su cuñada.

–Buenos días –Saludó a todos

Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, el cual Bella rompió –Emm, Rose quiero felicitarlos por el bebé.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, nadie había mencionado nada en presencia de Bella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ayer llegué antes. –Se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a su cuñada y hermano –Siento haber opacado su alegría.

Emmett la estrechó lo más que pudo. Ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas, pero ahora todos compartían la alegría del bebé.

Para el mes de marzo, Bella ya había solicitado trabajo en diferentes instituciones. Aunque los meses anteriores no se la pasó descansando, tenía un par de pacientes en Seattle a quienes visitaba una vez por semana.

Los primeros días de marzo recibió una llamada del _CRI*_ de Chicago, le pedían que se presentara en dos días para una entrevista.

Al final de esa semana Bella ya tenía un empleo.

Hizo todos los arreglos con ayuda de Renée para mudarse.

El ambiente en el _CRI* _era muy amistoso. Aunque Bella ya no confiaba tan fácil en las personas, especialmente en lo hombres, comenzó una linda amistad con su compañero, quien también era terapeuta físico, Edward Cullen.

***Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil.**


End file.
